


Blackbird, Fly.

by KHlove065



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHlove065/pseuds/KHlove065
Summary: ep 2x16 "Original Songs"The day Blaine realized he was in love with Kurt started off like any normal day.(Basically everything Blaine was feeling leading up to and during Kurt's performance of Blackbird)





	Blackbird, Fly.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene where Blaine finally realizes he's in love with Kurt is one of my favorite scenes in any TV show, ever. Blaine conveys so much love and emotion with just his facial expressions and eyes, and Kurt's performance for Pavarotti is breathtaking. Here are my thoughts on what was going through Blaine's mind that day. I hope you like it! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, as this whole writing thing is still kind of new for me. Thanks for reading! :)

The day Blaine realized he was in love with Kurt started off like any normal day.

Blaine woke up early that morning, anxious to go over possible songs for regionals. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. He wanted everything to be perfect. Not only did he feel immense pressure riding on his shoulders as a junior member, but he also felt a strange obligation to beat New Directions at regionals for Kurt. Blaine could see how hard this year had been on him, and he wanted Kurt to feel loved and supported and, well, if he were being completely honest, he wanted Kurt to stay at Dalton. In Blaine’s mind, planning the perfect win at regionals would help dissipate any thought in Kurt’s mind of returning to Mckinley. Blaine knew Kurt was happy at Dalton; however, he also knew Kurt was homesick and missed his friends. Kurt had told him both matters on several occasions.

Ultimately Blaine wanted Kurt to be happy wherever he was, because Kurt was his friend. But for some reason Blaine just wouldn’t be okay to see Kurt go. He didn’t know if he could let Kurt go back if he had to, even though they had just become friends this year. When Blaine thought about it, a weird feeling started to grow deep in his chest, a type of yearning that made him feel like he could never get enough time with Kurt and all of the sudden, time with Kurt was all that he wanted. 

Blaine tried to come up with why Kurt leaving would make him feel anxious and almost, in a way, broken. His mind couldn’t really come up with anything, other than the fact that Kurt had become one of his best friends this year. And although that conclusion was entirely true, it just wasn’t right. Not for these strange feelings Blaine had been feeling recently. 

But it didn’t matter right now. What mattered right now was picking a new song for regionals. Blaine had been set on Misery by Maroon 5 and had been satisfied with that pick after he tested it out during study hall the other day. Satisfied until Kurt gave him his feedback. Blaine thought about what Kurt had said. Were the Warblers really all about him? He didn’t feel like he sang that many solos, although now thinking about it he couldn’t really remember a time where anyone else sang the lead at a competition or, any performance. Or rehearsal. Ever.

Okay so maybe he was the star? But that means he should get to pick the songs right? And if he wanted Misery then why should Kurt’s opinion matter so much? Kurt’s opinion mattered of course, because Kurt was his friend, but shouldn’t Blaine make the final call no matter what anyone says? 

He tried to imagine; if a different member of the warblers had told him that, would he still change the song? No, Blaine realized. He wouldn’t. It wasn’t because of what Kurt said, it was because it was Kurt. And recently Blaine had an unexplainable desire to please Kurt. He wanted Kurt to like him. And not just have a crush on him, because he already knew that. No, he wanted Kurt’s approval. He wanted to hear Kurt say he was proud of him. More than anything he wanted to be deserving of Kurt’s smile, that beautiful, dazzling smile…

Okay what was happening? Blaine had sat down to try and think of a new song for regionals and now he was daydreaming about Kurt. This wasn’t normal, Kurt was just his friend.

Frustrated, Blaine slammed his laptop closed and stood to get dressed for the day. As he gelled his hair, he looked in the mirror and observed his blazer. Maybe the Warblers would look better if they changed the colors of their blazers for regionals. He made a mental note to bring that up at Warbler practice later. Kurt would certainly look wonderful in any blazer. He wondered what Kurt would think of him in a new blazer.

Why the hell did it matter to him what Kurt looked like?

Blaine sighed, and grabbed his bag, ready to leave his dorm for the day. He just had to get through his classes and then he could go to Warbler practice, he realized, suddenly excited. He convinced himself that it was because he was excited to practice for regionals, but he knew deep down that really, he was excited to see Kurt.

 

...

 

Blaine sat in French, staring blankly at the wall and focusing on anything but the lesson. He glanced at the clock. Only 15 minutes till Warbler practice. He racked his brain for song ideas… maybe Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae? No… Raise Your Glass by Pink. That would be perfect! It fit right in his vocal range and the Warblers would sound amazing and… Oh God, does Kurt like Pink? Would he think Blaine is too “top forty”? Blaine snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang. As he walked to the senior commons, one thought was on his mind;

Why did Kurt’s approval matter this much to him?

 

...

 

The first thing Blaine noticed when he walked through the tall oak doors into a room clustered with noisy warblers, was that Kurt wasn’t there.

He walked fairly quietly towards the couches and sat down on the far end. His eyes were focused on the door, waiting for Kurt to walk in. A few minutes passed, and Trent got up to close the doors, signaling that practice was about to begin.

“Wait Trent,” Blaine called out. “Kurt’s not here yet,” he said trying his best not to sound concerned. “Shouldn’t we wait for him?” Trent shrugged.

“If he’s not here by now, he’s probably not coming.” He said, moving to stand near the couch closest to the doors. Blaine nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Quiet! Quiet, order please!” Wes announced, banging a gavel on the desk. “Welcome to Warbler practice today boys!” He said cheerfully. “We’re going to start practicing in a minute, but first let’s turn the time over to Blaine for announcements. Blaine?”

The room full of boys turned their heads to stare at Blaine. Even though he knew he wasn’t there, Blaine searched for Kurt’s eyes and felt uneasy when he couldn’t find them. He suddenly forgot everything he was planning to say. Where was Kurt?

“Uh- uh yes,” he stammered, trying to compose himself. “Yes right okay. Um, so I know I informed you all that our regionals opening number would be Misery, but I’ve recently decided to change that. I think the Warblers would be better suited for a Pink song, perhaps Raise Your Glass?” he posed. 

He heard some gasps around the room and watched as the council briefly talked it over. Nodding, Wes looked up at him. “That sounds like a great choice, Blaine,” he said smiling. “Anything else?”

“Yes. I was also thinking that, maybe, well… maybe the Warblers should change their blazers for this competition,” Blaine’s suggestion was followed by an outburst of noise, the boys looked at him shocked, many protesting. They conversed loudly and Blaine’s head spun, and where, where was Kurt? Wes banged the gavel again. Blaine stood.

“Warblers! Warblers! I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition,” he pleaded. They stared at him disbelievingly. Kurt would agree with him on this. Why did he suddenly feel like Kurt was the only person he wanted to be with right now?

“This is a Kangaroo court!” Trent shouted with protest.

Suddenly, all conversation halted as the giant oak doors opened. In walked Kurt, dressed in all black. His eyes were wet and his head hung low. He looked angelic to Blaine, like a savior walking in to save Blaine from all the chaos. He was beautiful, and Blaine was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to run to him, to cling to him, to wrap him in his arms and hold him until Kurt gave one of his breathtaking smiles that made Blaine’s heart stop momentarily. He barely held back that urge. Instead he asked;

“Kurt, what’s wrong?” Kurt finally looked up and made eye contact with him, and Blaine felt his heart leap into his throat. He could feel his blood rushing when Kurt stared at him, and he looked back into those beautiful crystal blue eyes that were suddenly the most important thing in the world.

“It’s Pavarotti,” Kurt gulped. His voice was soft and broken, Blaine had never heard him like this before. “Pavarotti’s dead. I suspect a stroke,” He said softly. Blaine felt his jaw drop open, overwhelmed with emotion, though he couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t for the bird, it was for this boy standing in front of him, so vulnerable and compassionate, yet so incredibly brave.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” Blaine lamely offered. He didn’t know what to say or do, just that he wanted to do more for Kurt.

“I know it’s stupid to be upset about a bird, but… He-he inspired me with his optimism and his love of song. He was my friend,” he sniffled. “Now I know today we need to practice doo-wooping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs but,” Blaine cringed. “I’d like to sing a song for Pavarotti today,” Kurt handed Luke a cassette.

Blaine sat down on the couch, partly out of respect, but mostly because he felt too weak to stand. He was overcome with emotion. A feeling he couldn’t quite place his finger on. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but it coursed through every vein in his body so fast he felt dizzy.

And then, Kurt began to sing.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly,"

Blaine listened as Kurt’s voice filled the room. He couldn’t remember hearing anything more gorgeous in his entire life. He stared at the floor, chest feeling tight.

"All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise."

This moment, Blaine thought. This moment where his jaw felt locked, where his hands felt clammy, and he was overwhelmed with something so intense, so unfamiliar, that he felt like bursting into tears. The room spun as Kurt began the second verse,

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night"

As Blaine began to sing along with the other boys, he finally looked up at Kurt. 

In an instant, everything stopped. It was as if he had broken through the surface of water after almost drowning. The room stopped spinning, and the only thing in focus was Kurt. Here he was, this boy, standing in front of him wearing his heart on his sleeve, crying over a bird, displaying only the most beautiful, genuine, and heartfelt qualities a person could have. Blaine took his first breath in what felt like minutes, and thought;

Oh. There you are.

"Take these sunken eyes and learn to see"

Everything made sense. Everything fell into place. All of Blaine’s emotions, all his thoughts, his brain, his heart, his soul, everything clicked and slid into one place, finally all combining. Blaine felt whole. He felt like he was soaring. It was like remembering the details to a dream he’d had. That feeling that he didn’t quite know what to call, that had always been there, ever since the day he took Kurt’s hand and ran down the hallway, became so clear to him it was almost painful. It had always been there, and now, finally, it crawled through his body to the outside of his skin and took over, changing him for what he knew would be the rest of his life.

He loved Kurt.

He was in love with Kurt.

Kurt was his soulmate.

"All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free."

I’m free, Blaine thought.

His eyes were glued to Kurt. He watched every part of him. He watched his beautiful face, skin pale and fair, hair perfectly placed, crystal eyes watering and his glorious mouth, a mouth that could sing so beautifully, smile so lovingly, and comment so wittingly. His eyes traced over Kurt’s long and lean body all the way down to his feet. Everything about Kurt was perfect to Blaine. He was stunning, he was handsome, he was smart, he was kind, he was everything Blaine ever wanted to be and everything Blaine ever wanted to find in somebody.

Blaine watched him as he moved across the room. He watched him so intently, he forgot anything else in the room existed. Nothing and no one else mattered to him in that moment but Kurt. He felt himself falling, realizing he had been dangling by a thread for weeks and now finally, he was falling. But he wasn’t just falling, he was flying. He was flying, and it was because of Kurt. Kurt was his angel. Kurt was leading him. And he realized he never wanted to let go.

"Into the light of the dark black night."

Blaine looked at Kurt’s face, streaked with tears.

It was like arriving at a destination after years of endless traveling. It was as if someone had laid a map out in front of him and told him that his life had direction after years of wondering which way to go. 

He had been looking forever. And now he had finally found him.

It had always been Kurt. 

He wanted Kurt’s approval because he loved him. He cared what Kurt thought because Kurt was more to him than just a friend. He wanted Kurt to stay at Dalton because he had entered Blaine’s life and turned it completely upside down in the best way possible and Blaine couldn’t even imagine living another day and not getting to share it with the most incredible person he had ever laid eyes on.

"You were only waiting for this moment to arise."

Only after Kurt finished singing did Blaine become aware of the smile that had found its way to his lips. 

He couldn’t look away.

He didn’t want to look away.

He wanted every minute of his life from this point out to be spent with Kurt. He was so moved that he nearly felt like a different person, like a part of him had just been completed that he didn’t even know was missing.

The world felt clearer, brighter, better, because he had Kurt now. He understood finally, that this was what falling in love felt like.

“Thank you,” Kurt said. Blaine watched Kurt sit down at the opposite side of the room, and Blaine was too stunned to move even though every particle of his body yearned with a desire to go to him.

Blaine didn’t know how he got through the rest of the rehearsal. In everything he did, he only saw Kurt. He was euphoric, and before he knew it the Warblers were dissembling for the day.

He and Kurt were the last two in the room. Kurt walked out silently, stopping to glance over his shoulder at Blaine. 

Blaine looked at him and smiled. “Bye Kurt,” He said softly. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Kurt smiled back for the first time the whole rehearsal. “Okay,” he whispered back.

After Kurt left, Blaine sat on the couch beaming. His first thought as he finally came down from some the astonishment of the afternoon was;

I have to make that 11:00 number a duet.


End file.
